Captive
by tallyho
Summary: She didn't expect that when he stole her from outside the airport he'd also steal her heart. Jalex!


Staring down at the dirty floor, she felt angry and confused. The feelings battled inside of her and she didn't know which one was more dominant. However, there was one thing she was certain of, she wanted to get out of there fast.

"Again, I will ask you. What the fuck am I doing here?" She asked the person in front of her. Even though there wasn't much light in the room, she could tell the person was a man. His dimly lit features revealed that he was probably one or two years older than her. Too young to be heavily involved in whatever shit was going down. She tugged at the rope that bound her hands to her chair in the hope that it would slacken, but her action proved to be futile and she sighed in frustration. It had been approximately five hours since she saw the outside of this room and she grew hungry and agitated. _What if they don't let me go?_ the pessimistic side of her mind whispered, _What if they keep me here like one of those girls from Human Trafficking? Oh God, am I gonna be sold to some sweaty German who wants to screw me?_ All these questions plagued her mind.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Alex whispered to the person before she passed out.

**-+-**

Justin Russo never expected the girl to be so pretty. Yes, he expected someone average but Alessandria De Rossi was anything but average. He personally hated doing this to the girl but, he was not in charge of operations. It wasn't the girl's fault her father was involved with the Italian mob but, he was not going to be one to defy the captain's orders. He had drugged her, transported her and was currently watching her. Followed his orders to the T. However, he couldn't help that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that he forgot something important.

As he sat thinking, he noticed the girl slump in her seat. He quickly reached towards her and checked her pulse. Faint, but there. Justin quickly glanced at his watch and cursed himself. He now knew what he forgot. He forgot to feed her!

Cursing, he fished his phone out of his jeans pocket and texted his fellow agent, Zeke Rosenblatt.

**zeke, do me favour and bring some food. -j**. He rose from his seat and started towards the girl. He gently untied the ropes that were binding her to the chair and lay her on the floor carefully. He surveyed the girl's tight shirt and pants and slowly, he took them off. Then, with some papers from the table, he began to fan her.

**-+-**

Alex woke up disoriented and very hungry. She noticed someone's face looming above her and realized she was no longer tied to the chair. She looked down at herself and was confused to see that she was in her underwear.

"Don't worry, I didn't rape you." The person above her said, and she realised it belonged to the man from before.

"Then why am I in my underwear and on the floor?" She asked, sitting up so that her and the man's face were only a few inches apart.

"You passed out." With that, the man stood up and held out his hand for her. Tentatively, she took it and he pulled her to her feet. She gathered her clothes and put them on. Justin gestured towards the Burger King bag on the table and she nodded, wordlessly thanking him.

**-+-**

"So... What's you're name?" Alex asked after she finished her meal. She realised he had not made any moves to tie her up again and for that, she was grateful. "And don't lie to me, I'll know it."

To this, he cracked a smile and said, "Justin. My name's Justin."

Before she could say anything, his cell phone beeped and his smile vanished as he checked the message.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, not liking the look he had, as if he had to do something he didn't want to.

Not answering her, he rooted in his pockets and pulled out a small glass vial. "This'll be quick and easy. Just stay still."

"Nuh-uh." Alex said, standing up and staring him in the eye. "I'm not letting you drug me again. Do you know how horrible it feels to wake up after that? Blindfold me, gag me, but don't drug me again."

"Fine." Justin agreed and proceeded to blindfold her with his handkerchief.

* * *

Was it good? Was it retarded? Please review and tell me!

xoxo k


End file.
